


Ferocious

by purplefox



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Families of Choice, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:43:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: At his darkest hour she comes to him, she claims him as her family and for Orochimaru it is the start of something incredible. She is worth it, she is worth everything and the light she brings saves not just him





	

Call her cruel, call her unreasonable but after everything she had seen. After everything she had witnessed she would never let them near him again as long as she had breath within her body. The strong man she had known. The man that had always been by her side with kind words and sharp wit.

The man that had given everyone everything. Given and given even when he had nothing to give. The man that had given up his entire soul for the sake of village, friends and team. They had broken that man and had not cared. The man that had given his soul on the battlefield.

The man who had not cared for his own safety, never listened about damned limits. The man who had opened his mind to the impossible, to the unreasonable. He had done so much for them and his reward was to be cast aside and criticized. It was not fair, she would never abandon him.

She would help him piece himself back together. They would weather the storm no matter the rumours. Two monsters together and she would never let them get close to him ever again. They did not deserve his smile, his sacrifices. They did not deserve Orochimaru.

Kushina wiped away her tears as she stood facing the mirror. She looked terrible, her face red and blotchy from crying but she had spent the last few hours holding back her own tears as the man she respected more than anything else cried his heart out.

She had only known parts of the story and that alone made her see red but the entire thing made her heart shatter even as she had sat horrified at the burden he had silently carried the entire while. The entire time he had smiled at her, praised her, fought by her side he had been carrying such a burden.

All that time during everything he had walked with that pain and suffering. He had been wounded this entire time and she had only known about the bruises. He had been slowly bleeding out and those bastards had ignored it and made him work harder.

She was a real monster, the Kyuubi and its anger inside her. She battled every day to keep it quelled inside her not that she got much in return for that. She got fear and distance, she was still judged for where she had come from.

Minato was not like that Orochimaru had never once been like that. He did not judge her differences, he took them in stride. He had always told her differences was what helped make the world an interesting place. She could still remember the butterflies he had caught for her, the way he had explained how different and valuable they were. The soft way he had explained that they were different but beautiful.

She had thought better of the village, of the others. They had known him longer than she had. She had thought that meant she knew him better than she did but she had been wrong. That man had broken right before her eyes and if she had not been there no one else would have come to pick him back up.

There were no excuses. They had abandoned him and they would never get the chance to do it again. She no longer had a clan, he did not have a family. From this day they would be each other’s family and she would never let harm come to her family ever again, no matter what the world thought. No matter who she had to fight, no matter who she had to tear down.

This would never happen again. She met her own gaze in the mirror and dried her eyes with jerky movements. She cleared her throat before she splashed water on her face. She took several deep breaths and watched the resolve settle on her face. When the smile came to her face it did not feel forced. She washed her face again, dried it with the towel Orochimaru kept in the bathroom for guests before she opened the door. She walked slowly but determinedly back into the bedroom and watched the figure under the sheets.

It had been a hard fight to get him there. To get him clean, to dress him again, to feed him and looking at his figure under the sheets made her resolve turn to steel. She glanced at the open window and the dark night before she crossed to the bed and sat on the edge. She softly stroked the soft dark hair and felt a wave of exhaustion flow over her.

She let her hitai-ate slide from her head to the floor and curled on the bed her body over the sheets her back to the man under them and facing the door. It took her no time to fall asleep.

X

Kushina had heard the rumours that she was back in the village. She had heard and felt rage fill her. She had said nothing but continued to go about her days even as she took missions close to the village. It took the woman far longer than it should have to come and even though Kushina did not want her to come it filled her with rage that it took her so long to.

She had barely knocked before she opened the door. She met the woman’s surprised brown eyes and glared. “Leave.”

“Excuse me?” Tsunade asked as she took a step back. She had not been expecting that and Kushina wondered if anyone had ever spoken to the woman like she just had. “What did you say?”

“Leave.” Kushina repeated in a hiss. “You are not going to see him.”

The woman’s brow furrowed. “I don’t know who you think you are but I came to see-“

“You are not his friend.” Kushina bit out. “You don’t deserve him.” She hissed. “I’ve had enough of all the Sannins.” The woman’s eyes opened. “I know who you are and that is why you will never set foot in this house again to see him ever again.” She took a step forward her body still blocking the door. “I’m tired of people treating him like he isn’t human! Like he doesn’t feel! Like he isn’t human! I don’t know where you were the last few months but you can fuck right back off there ya know!” Damn it she was getting too worked up.

Her hands clenched on the door as she tried to battle down the rage. Her hands wanted tremble as she stood face to face with someone she wanted to smack down to the ground. The urge to scream and fight, she was fighting so hard to supress it for his sake.

“Leave.” She gritted. “All of you, leave us alone. You won’t hurt him ever again.” Damn it she could feel her eyes changing. Damn it all. She glared at the shocked woman. “You don’t deserve him, you never think about his pain and he’s always, always cared about yours while you’ve ignored his that was right in front of your face!”

“Wait what-“

“Leave!” She screamed. “Leave us alone! You didn’t care until now, we don’t want you!”

“What are you and-“ Tsunade cleared her throat. “What do you feel…” She trailed off and Kushina just knew what the woman was thinking.

“He’s mine.” She glared daring the woman to say something. “I love him, more than any of you ever could and I’ll never let any of you hurt him again.” She slammed the door in Tsunade’s face as her heart pounded and pounded. Her hands shook and she held back her sob by her will. It took a few minutes but she finally felt the chakra signature leave. She let out a relieved sigh and slid to the ground her back against the door.

She rested her head against her knees and fought back the urge to sob. Finally she had done something. She stayed there as her heart calmed. She jolted at the soft hands that slid around her. She raised her head only to be confronted with a wealth of thick black hair.

She breathed in Orochimaru’s familiar scent as she relaxed and let the older man hug her. She had defended him, fought for him but yet he was comforting her. It was strangely comforting. “I woke you up.” She said softly.

“I don’t mind.” He answered softly. “I’m not ready to face her, thank you.” He pulled away and gently assisted her to her feet.

Kushina hugged him and muttered into his chest. “You won’t ever have to see them ever again. They don’t deserve you.”

“I was just thinking the same thing about you.” Orochimaru’s arms wrapped tightly around her again. “I don’t deserve someone such as you. My ferocious little lioness.”

“You’re just messing with me.” She snorted. “But I won’t let them hurt you again, we’re family now.” She pressed her fingers to Orochimaru’s left shoulder where the Uzumaki seal lay. It had not taken much convincing for the older man to make it. She carried a similar one and for once she was glad to carry a seal marking. Least this one did not threaten death, to her and her loved ones at least.

“I really don’t deserve one such as you.” Orochimaru whispered and his hug grew tighter. “They’ll talk.”

“Let them.” She whispered.

X

They wanted to talk, she would give them something to talk about. She used Orochimaru’s scarf to tie around her shirt then slid on her pants. The scarf had several seals inscribed on it just waiting for the right infusion of chakra. Kushina eyed her reflection before she nodded, she was ready, they wanted to talk then let them.

Her head was held high when she left her room. She had left her hair down since she was supposed to be taking it easy in the village.

She had barely gotten to the streets when the whispers began she ignored them, she took her slow walk to the office and ignored the shinobi as she walked inside. She ignored everyone as she walked to the desk that would give her what she needed.

“I want to be assigned to Orochimaru’s next mission.” She said slowly and clearly and her words stopped all activity. “I’m qualified enough and I want to accompany him. I know most missions at this time are assigned, the next time he needs someone I want to be with him.”

“Y-you mean the Sannin Orochimaru?” The Chuunin looked pale. “He goes on plenty of missions and we’re short-handed as it is. He’s capable I don’t think-“

Kushina slapped her hand on the desk and it trembled. “I’m not asking you to think, I’m asking you to put me on the list. When he asks for backup make sure my name is on the list. He would have requested me anyway but I’d rather I be watching his back.”

“But why?”

“Because I don’t trust Konoha to watch it for him.” She hissed. “Now either I go with him through the proper channels and get my mission passes, or I go anyway.” She smiled. “And trust me, you want to put me on that list.” She hissed.

The room was silent as the Chuunin trembled and started to do exactly what she had said. Kushina leaned back and released a sigh of relief. Far simpler than she had thought. The gazes on her were quite annoying and she glared around the room.

“Don’t have something to do?” She asked sweetly. “Do you want me to find something for you to do? A trip to the hospital maybe?” Eyes looked away from her in an instant. “I thought so.” She sneered. “Mind your business, we don’t concern the rest of you.” The Chuunin shakily handed her a sheet of papers and she smiled.

X

It had only been a matter of time before she was called before the Hokage. She had made even more changes to herself, Orochimaru had gifted her a necklace that bore the same symbol as his earrings and she wore it with pride.

She saw the Hokage’s eyes dart to the necklace even as he gestured for her to take a seat. Kushina felt the presence of the ANBU in the room and behind it she could feel the chakra of some of the council members.

She turned obviously at the wall and made a noise of disgust. She felt a change in the room at that and a smile came to her lips. She glanced at the places she could feel chakra signatures before she met the Hokage’s gaze. In just a few seconds she had not only shown that she knew they were not alone but that she held distain for many of them.

“Kushina.” The Hokage greeted.

“Sarutobi-san.” She greeted back with a smile. She felt the tension in the room rise.

“I’ve been hearing… some things.” He said slowly as he raised his pipe to his mouth.

“Most of them aren’t rumours.” She smiled. “Most of them are very true.”

The Hokage stared at her then before he sighed. “I heard you and my student clashed.”

“You mean Tsunade?” She left the honorific off on purpose. “She didn’t really think she could just waltz back into his life did she?” She shook her head. “We don’t have time for that, we can’t afford that.”

“Kushina… what exactly are you doing?” She heard the man’s confusion and his attempt to understand.

“What someone should have.” She answered. “If you wanted to know what is true or not, yes I turned your student away. I’ll turn her and all the others like her away.” She placed her hands on the desk and leaned forward so she and the Hokage were on the same level. “I’m not scared of any of you. I’ll turn her away, you away, I’m watching his back because there is no one else to do it and I don’t trust anyone else to do it properly. I know him better than any of you at this point.” She broke off to take a deep breath. “Orochimaru belongs to me, not the Sannin, not to the council and their fucked up plans and deeds but me the Kyuubi’s Jinchuuriki and you’ll never get close to him again. We’ll work for the village but we don’t belong to you and until there is a change… we’ll never trust you.” She pushed back her chair and stood up to look down at the Hokage. “He’s an Uzumaki now.” She hissed, “and no one will take him away.”

X

“I hear you’ll be changing your name soon.” Orochimaru turned around in time to see the Hokage a few feet back. He had been so lost in his thoughts he had not even heard the man approach.

“What makes you think I already haven’t?” He smiled. “You’ve met with her then.”

“Orochimaru…” the suspicion in his teacher’s tone made him roll his eyes.

“I know what they think.” He snorted. “But there are many types of love Sensei, is it so strange that a platonic one could be so strong?” He got a blank look in response and Orochimaru sighed. “I haven’t touched her, you might want to look at the Namikaze brat for that mark on her shoulder.” He chuckled before he reached for his chakra and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

X

Kushina could not be around him all the time but Orochimaru himself made himself pretty unavailable whenever she was not around. He knew that Tsunade still wanted to talk to him but the truth was before he had always made it easy for others like Tsunade and Jiraiya to find him.

Without him helping them to find him even when he wanted to be alone, they had no chance. It had always been him reaching out, him guiding them to him and he was not ready to talk to Tsunade.

He had loved Nawaki too, Dan had been his friend first. He had been the one to bring Nawaki home, he had been the one to pack away Dan’s things because she had been unable to. He had lost them too. They had been his friends as well but no one acknowledged that. He had gained a hole in his heart too but no one acted like it mattered.

Which was why Kushina had shocked him so much, she cared, she mattered. Without her he would have nothing else. Her determination to never let anyone hurt him like that again, she was adorable but Orochimaru knew humans were fragile creatures and that he would be hurt like that again and again unless he turned off his emotions towards everyone.

But he did not want to hurt her. She was a different monster but a monster all the same and they were each other’s solace. She had Namikaze to teach her, guide her in the world of love and she had claimed Orochimaru as family.

He belonged to her in a way that he never had belonged before and it felt good. He felt stronger for it and sooner or later he would be able to face the others again. Face them with his walls high and thick.

X

Oh god it had been almost worth it all, the crying, the feelings of abandonment. It was almost worth it to see Kushina punch Jiraiya full in the face in the marketplace early on a Saturday. It had almost been worth it all just to witness that.

He had not even known the idiot had been back, he had been warily keeping an ear on the conversation between Kushina and Minato since he had been dragged to chaperone their dates because Minato did not want people to talk.

Orochimaru had been dying to point out to the boy that if he did a thing Kushina did not want, prodigy or not, genius or not Kushina would wear his teeth as a necklace and his balls would be roasting on a fire and fed to wild animals. Kushina was vicious and who cared what people said. They only got a quarter of it right anyway and never the important parts.

That and he felt they caused more talk the three of them together. Kushina had more stuff at his place and Minato’s than her own at this point and Orochimaru was trying not to think about why more and more of Kushina’s thing were going to Minato’s apartment. Especially the clothes. He was trying to keep the boy alive after all.

Still it had been worth it, he had not even felt the oaf coming but he had felt Kushina’s mood change. He had looked ahead and seen Jiraiya. Happily waving, smiling and calling their names and Kushina had flew forward.

Jiraiya’s shocked face had been priceless. Jiraiya had flown back several feet, crashed into a few stalls and it had been glorious. Orochimaru had nudged the stunned Minato into walking and had retrieved the hissing snarling Kushina and continued on his way with a smile. Minato had been pale and muttering to himself but Orochimaru had been certain the brat would make it up to Jiraiya, he was also certain Minato would pass on Kushina’s decree.

Since he was certain that Kushina had forgotten to pass it along with her fist.

X

He woke to the feeling of something warm on his chest and a slight dampness on his neck. Orochimaru barely fought back his groan even as he glanced at the window to determine the time. It was not drastically late but it was not early either.

But they had things to do and lazing away in bed was not one of them. He shifted slightly and heard Kushina mumble into his neck. They had returned only a few hours before, not exactly enough time to recharge considering the time they had fallen asleep and the things they had endured before they could get back.

He felt Kushina grumble and slide off him and he laughed softly. She was not exactly one for early rising. He felt her turn her head and laughed at the groan that was pulled from her. “That meeting is today?” She yawned.

“Yes.” Orochimaru yawned himself. “We have to go Kushina.”

That got him another muffled groan. “Don’t want to.”

“The Hokage himself said we have to attend, no skipping and the clans will be in attendance.” He shifted and felt the injuries that had not yet healed throb. “Kushina we have to get up, little Namikaze will be looking for a date.”

“As always.” She grumbled but her mood brightened. “But it will be so boring.”

“I’m sure something will entertain us.” Orochimaru mused. “We’re going to be late as it is, their reactions will be quite amusing.”

“Imagine what they’ll say if I fall asleep on your shoulder.” Her voice was a bit more awake. “But Minato will pout again.”

“Not if he can rest on your shoulder.” Orochimaru pointed out and that got a loud laugh from her before she rolled out the bed. Orochimaru shook his head at the state of her hair as she wiped away at her mouth. “It’ll take a while for you to look like a decent human being.”

“Speak for yourself. “I’m getting the shower first.” She yawned. “Make coffee Orochimaru.”

“Do we even have time for that?” Orochimaru sighed as he slipped out the bed.

X

Hiruzen had a migraine. It had come unexpectedly, actually if he were to be honest he would admit to himself that he had suspected a headache was on his way when he noticed Kushina and Orochimaru were missing. Minato’s looking around had started the throbbing in his head.

When Jiraiya and several other Jounins started to eye the clocks and the sun as the two seats remained empty Hiruzen had felt a pressure behind his eyes. When the two had swept in looking rushed and exhausted Hiruzen’s migraine had arrived in all its glory and he had lowered his head to the table.

They were just taunting them now, he had not expected the turn of events. No one had but it kept escalating. He knew Orochimaru would never lay a finger on the girl even if she wanted it, he knew what others thought but he was able to see beyond the flash to the substance.

Love, but not the normal kind or else they would not have so much chaos in the village. It did not change the fact that Orochimaru’s world started and ended with the girl that had claimed him, he had started to fear that Orochimaru was slipping into darkness, he had been resolved to that fact even as he did what he could.

That the little red haired girl had seized him from that darkness and brought him into the light. That Orochimaru laughed again, teased again, smiled again even though it was not for their sakes. Hiruzen was still the man that had taught those three hopeless children that he was able to appreciate and be thankful even as he despaired of the scandals the two caused.

The scandals that they delighted in, they wore each others clothes though that was more Kushina than Orochimaru. Orochimaru wore her hair ties or her belts while she made his shirts into dresses. They had each other’s backs and while Kushina had already been wild and fiery when she had come she had slowly turned into an avenging beast while under Orochimaru’s care.

She snarled at those who came into their vicinity. Keeping away everyone just as she had promised that time in his office. And while she did that Orochimaru smiled in the background, pride and love in his eyes.

Others thought it one sided and despaired but Hiruzen knew what had been allowed to develop under their nose and it was not a torrid student teacher relationship. It was the deadliest two man team ever seen for a long time.

God help anyone who messed with either of them but especially help those who threatened their Jinchuuriki. Hiruzen had seen Orochimaru’s eyes. He had recovered after his loss but there was no way he was going to lose again. Not her, he would lay the world at her feet if given the chance.

But instead of the danger people only saw their closeness. Saw their need to touch and hold. They needed to know the other was fine and alive. As he had said before, god help them all if anything tried to come between them.

Kushina had other ties, Orochimaru only wanted Kushina and down that way spelt destruction for anyone trying to tear them apart. His head throbbed when Kushina leaned against Orochimaru and yawned the man’s arm coming around her instinctively while he read the information packets.

They were a unit even if they themselves did not know it. Kushina had not fully reached her full potential but she was in no danger with Orochimaru on her side. Hiruzen sighed as he pulled the request sheet to himself. He knew what the council wanted, what they expected him to do but he was not blind. They had to play the long game not the short one.

Hope lay in the young Minato, he was their link to Kushina and in turn Orochimaru. Minato was tolerated by Orochimaru but he was accepted more than anyone else was. Through Minato they would gain back what they had lost.

Gold eyes met his and Hiruzen’s head ached at the smile sent in his direction. Blue eyes glanced up as well as the two exhausted Shinobi smirked at him. Damn them both, they knew what others thought and they didn’t care, they flaunted their closeness knowing they were needed. Still, it was damned bold of them if they weren’t such a pain in the ass it would be funny how the village was distressed.

But it was a pain. Hiruzen turned back to his notes. For the time being he would pretend not to see.

X

“Make her cry and they will never find the body.” Orochimaru watched Minato’s body tense before the boy gave him an uncertain look. “Of course, I know.” He chuckled. “Even before she told me and of course she would tell me.” He finished in a whisper. “They will never find the body if you hurt her Minato.”

“If I hurt her, I would deserve it.” Minato replied back. Orochimaru felt his lips twitch before he glanced to the other side of the camp where Kushina had disappeared to.

“Good to see you understand.” Minato gave him a jerky nod. “And congratulations, try to be careful, this is not the time for children.” He swept off into the night when Minato started to splutter.

X

The screams had stopped from the T&I tent but that did not mean the camp was easy. The entire day for them and especially for Minato had been… trying in more ways than one. He sat with Jounins far older than himself along with his Sensei as he tried to make sense of everything he had witnessed that day.

The bowl of soup in his hands had lost the scorching heat a while back but he did not care, it was hard to care about the taste of food when the taste of fear still lingered in his mouth.

“It’s interesting.” Dai said and Minato’s head shot up at the man’s tone. He looked to see where the man was looking and where black and red mixed together under a tree. Orochimaru and Kushina, it did not look like either was going to leave the other’s side. For Kushina it was the norm for Orochimaru… after the day they had… Kushina was not going to get to slip away from the man’s side.

“It’s a strange phenomenon.” Sakumo murmured as he kept his eyes on the two a distance away. “It’s one thing to hear things and to see them in the village it is another to get to witness such dedication up close. They are a good match.”

Minato felt himself sulking inwardly just a bit because he and Kushina were a good match too. When Kushina was on his team he felt as though there was nothing they couldn’t do but he had to give credit where it was due. Orochimaru and Kushina were a different team than the one he and Kushina made. He and Kushina were equals of a sort, the feeling he got from Orochimaru towards Kushina.

It was hard to explain, it was hard for them to explain themselves and they always looked at each other in confusion when they tried to explain but it came down to the same thing, they loved each other but Orochimaru was too quick to point out not in that way, Minato would have said Father and child love but it was more Brother and sister love with both siblings having an intense complex. He had felt that the protectiveness was mostly on Kushina’s side but he could no longer say that after today.

“So?” Jiraiya mused as he lowered his bowl. “Can I get the full story from people not shaking in their boots?”

Dai snorted before he glanced behind him. “It was going according to plan.” He mused. “She went first because she always goes first. Their squad always goes first, information said it was nothing they couldn’t handle. I thought it was overkill.”

“It was overkill.” Sakumo interrupted. “But that is how their squad operates, complete annihilation. Except… this time the enemy had something unexpected and instead of us doing the wipe out on first sweep…”

“They got Kushina.” Minato whispered. He could still recall his surprise at the unfamiliar weapon, the sound of the discharge. His horror at Kushina being flung back past their squad and her crashing through several trees and he recalled because he had been facing the man at the time… the series of emotions Orochimaru’s face had gone through. “And Orochimaru-san lost it.”

“That’s putting it nicely.” Dai snorted. “She had not even landed properly before he had ripped off the guy’s hand. Fury at its finest I didn’t think Sannins got like that. Especially not him he’s always been sort of…”

“Graceful, princely.” Sakumo said softly. “It was interesting.”

“That’s why the Chuunins are pissing themselves?” Jiraiya muttered.

“There was this second.” Minato said slowly. “Where it seemed that he was not entirely…” He did not want to say it but there was no other way to describe it. “There.” He muttered. “He was watching her as he always does but when she got hurt… there was just this moment when his face and his eyes went blank for a bit and it was terrifying… then he got angry and he took them all down.”

“God.” Jiraiya whispered. He turned to where Kushina and Orochimaru remained huddled. “I’ve never… I don’t think I ever saw what you’re talking about. He can get defensive but-“

“She’s different.” Minato interrupted. “Sorry Jiraiya-sensei but what he feels for her is different to what he felt for anyone else.”

“That’s your girlfriend. At least try to sound worried.”

“She’s safe with him.” Minato shrugged. “She would beat up anyone that upsets him no matter who they are. Today I saw that he would do the same for her and more.” He cleared his throat. “Everyone saw that and I’m kind of envious.” He admitted.

“Hear that Sakumo?” Dai laughed. “You have to go through the red haired little body guard before you can even think of approaching him.”

“She’s not always around.” Sakumo shrugged before he laughed. “And he is interesting.”

“Most think they aren’t a good match.” Jiraiya shrugged. “I didn’t see it coming.”

“Me neither at first.” Minato admitted as the fire crackled loudly. “But the longer I stay with them the more alike I see they are, not moral wise but… Kushina always had the reckless outsider reputation.” His sensei snorted. “Everyone always saw her as angry and confrontational but there is more to it than that, she’s kind, sweet, sensitive and she loves strongly.” He said softly.

“And Orochimaru?” Dai looked back at the two.

“He loves just as much.” Minato admitted. “It’s hard to see with just the two of them but when he creates a good bond he doesn’t let go. It is hard to see because… well Kushina is all we do see.” He admitted. “The circle is small but he loves just as much and he gives and gives because he cares. Just harder to look for it. He’s a private person.”

“Well someone has been keeping an eye on Orochimaru.” Jiraiya laughed. “That’s good, least someone is.” His smile dimmed. “I can’t get two feet without Kushina coming for my throat and he walks past me as though I don’t exist.”

“They cut ties with the Sannin.” Minato muttered. “I don’t know everything but maybe one day…” Jiraiya shook his head and Minato sighed. “It’s not your fault.”

“They don’t see it that way, when I see them like that I wonder if that is how it is supposed to be.” Jiraiya said softly. “They care, watch each other’s backs, look out for each other and draw comfort from each other. They are a team.” He glanced back at Minato. “It’s the first time I’m seeing him so content.”

X

Arms slid around him as he lay on his stomach but Orochimaru knew who it was before her voice whispered in his ear. “The council has lost its patience with me.”

Orochimaru froze under her the exhaustion from the back to back patrols and labs melting away in the face of what she was implying. “Who?” He turned his head so what his eyes could find hers. She knew what he was asking. Not who had lost patience but who she thought would retaliate first and most likely had put plans in place.

“Danzo.” She breathed into his ear and Orochimaru felt his blood boil.

He rolled over carefully and pressed her close to him. Her head above his as they considered each other. He whispered into her ears his paranoia making sure that not a word went past the her. “Have you informed Minato?”

“He would tell the wrong people and he would bring their wrath on his head.” She breathed back and Orochimaru nodded.

“This is what you are going to do.” He breathed as his mind raced. “We’ll say I had a bad feeling so I sent you as backup for another team while I take care of the problem here.” Her eyes flashed mutinously and he shook his head. “When the biggest threat is out the way then we will make our move together but first you need to be out of their hands. I’ll bring hell on his head.”

“Whose squad will I back up?” She whispered.

“Somewhere not too far but out of his reach, Suna.” Orochimaru murmured. “Leave now before anyone else can find you.” He sat up and when Kushina threw her arms around him he did the same, squeezing the girl tightly. Rage and fear coiled together inside of him. His eyes caught sight of the earrings he always wore and when they released each other he pressed them on her. “Be safe.”

“Same to you.” She whispered back.

X

“Did you think I was going to allow you to harm her?” Orochimaru heard the commotion behind him but his gaze was on the man before him.

“Resealing of the Jin-“

“The answer was no I didn’t want your excuses.” Orochimaru smiled. “It frightens you doesn’t it.” His sword sunk deeper. “So you gave us more reasons to mistrust you. You want me work with you and then you plan to take her? Were you going to kill me next? Did you think it is the Kyuubi itself that I want? That the vessel doesn’t matter? We’re kin she and I. As long as she wants me I’ll give her everything I have.”

“Orochimaru let him go.”

“For him to act again? How much more Sandaime? He tried to kill you, he campaigns against you now he strikes at me. Am I to endure this? She dies… everything dies.” He hissed.

“Let him stand trial.”

“Let his ghost carry the sins into the afterlife.”

X

“We were able to complete the mission but he would have really…” Kushina heard the distraught voice and ignored it. Sakumo gave her a small smile back.

X

“Orochimaru!” She was maybe too old for running and jumping but when he caught her and squeezed her close to him she felt nothing but safe and content. “I made it!”

“So I see.” He sighed contently into her hair. “Thank you.”

X

“Five minutes.” Kushina scowled as she stood in the doorway. “Then we leave sensei.”

“Then spend that time doing your tearful goodbyes with Minato.” Orochimaru shrugged.

“Orochimaru.” She growled before she shut the door behind her. Orochimaru smiled at her fading footsteps before he faced the two men.

“She’s serious about that five minutes.” He said lightly before Tsunade got to her feet.

“It’s good to see you.” She said softly. “We’ve been turned away for so long, it is good to see you up close.”

“If you say so.” He shrugged. “The point of this? To see that I’m fine? Well? I’m fine, I’m healthy what else do you need?”

“I’m sorry.” Jiraiya said softly. “It was when you were taken from us that I realized his much strain you were under.”

“I was fine with it.” Orochimaru said stiffly. “Everyone has their breakdowns Jiraiya, just mine was in private with no one to help me see what I was still killing myself for.” He shook his head. “Whether or not you are happy for me is irrelevant that girl out there gave me something I did not even know I wanted. It is a simple life and I have everything I need.”

“You love her.” Tsunade said softly. “I’m glad.

“She brought me from the darkness.” Orochimaru said softly. “She turned my world on its head, she did it and told me I didn’t have to be alone. That my pain was valid, that I deserved to be loved and protected.” He frowned at his teacher. “Did any of you logically think over what taking her from me meant?”

“Danzo acted hastily.”

“Hn.” He rolled his eyes. “I guess I do feel a bit of nostalgia but I wouldn’t go back to us for anything.” He laughed softly. “We might be Sannin and genius Sandaime but I feel better by her side.” He watched Jiraiya’s face. “It feels nice to be valued, worried about no matter how strong you are. I never had that.” He watched Jiraiya frown and smiled. “We seem to have gotten ourselves some friends.” Orochimaru chuckled. “Who would have thought about that? But she really is a sweet girl, she just doesn’t like mean or inconsiderate people.” He turned his head at the sound of approaching footsteps. “And I think our time is up.”

X

The warm hand in his made it far easier. Orochimaru arranged the flowers on the grave and thought back to the boy he had known. The boy who had been like a little brother to him that he had been unable to protect or save. To their last conversation that had been more of a scolding.

 _“Let me take charge too! I’m a man too.”_ God he could still hear him but instead of tearing him apart inside like it had, he just felt a hollow sadness and regret.

Kushina tugged him back up as they made their way to the other and last grave. Orochimaru looked down at the name far longer than he should have regret running through his entire body. They had been friends first, his laughter had saved Orochimaru more than he thought the man had ever known.

Those days fighting, the nights discussing seals and other theories. The way he had sought him out. Orochimaru had allowed Dan to heal him and when Dan had found Tsunade he had felt complete. Watching from afar he had felt hope, he had known Dan’s sister from a distance but with the two grieving and healing each other he had gained hope for himself.

Then came Kushina. “I get what you mean about fiery women.” He said softly to the stone it got him a nudge from Kushina and he smiled. “Thank you.” For helping Tsunade through the darkness, for giving Orochimaru that spark of light, for being him.

“Time to go?” Kushina asked softly and Orochimaru nodded.

              X

“You can’t change his name to Uzumaki because you saved him, just because your clan likes to adopt everyone they come across does not mean it is right.” Orochimaru sighed tiredly. “It’s a trait of your clan that not only is worrisome and strange but scares other clans.”

“But you’re an Uzumaki now.” She swung her feet as she sat on the counter. Orochimaru eyed her before he shook his head and returned to the stove. “But you are.”

“Doesn’t mean you should make him one, if you want to remake an Uzumaki clan start with yourself.” He eyed her. “You’re playing fast and loose with the birth control seal, I know you have better memory than that.” Her face flushed. “Either work out how to make it last longer or stop until you’re ready to properly move into that house of his.” Her face flushed deeper. “What?”

“It’s not my fault!” She muttered. “And some the tags have strange effects on my body and some the birth control seals go wacky I am being careful.”

“I don’t want to think what you consider careful.” He rolled his eyes.

“But there has to be some left right? You’re able to tell right? The hair and not all have the eyes but enough do.”

“You want to kidnap every red haired blue and red eyed brat and bring them to Konoha?” Orochimaru chuckled. “Even for you Kushina that is too much.”

“Is it?” She mused. They eyed each other. “If they have nothing else… we can’t be the only ones to carry on the name.”

“I won’t even touch on how I most likely won’t have a child.” Orochimaru shook his head. “But if I recall… one the brats Jiraiya stayed with he had red hair and later on I heard he had some strange eyes that doesn’t make him Uzumaki but large chakra reserves and abilities that just might come from the two royal lines of Konoha.” They eyed each other again. “He might have been.”

“I still saved his life.” She sounded cheerful. “He belongs to us now.” Orochimaru rolled his eyes. “Hyuugas and Uchihas marry each other. You can still make a move.” Orochimaru felt justified at the carrot top he threw in her direction that bounced harmlessly off her nose. “Orochimaru!”

X

“She’s really does what she wants doesn’t she?” Orochimaru hummed a response as he finished bandaging himself before he turned to his guest. Sakumo’s smile was a bit crooked as his eyes went from where Kushina stood experimenting on seals in the yard. Orochimaru would have let her practise inside if it had not been for the torrent of ink incident quickly followed by the hailstorm… she now did all experiments involving intense seal work outside.

“We just travel in her wake.” He shrugged as he reached for his shirt. He wanted the war to be over, he was tired of hearing the same things over and over again about the war winding down. The children were growing up, the same ones they were supposed to be protecting, those same children were experiencing war.

“But it is nice isn’t it?” Sakumo’s eyes slowly trailed up from his bandaged chest to meet his eyes and his crooked smile widened. Orochimaru smiled back even as tied the shirt closed.

“It is nice.” He murmured, when he slipped past Sakumo his steps were a bit too close and his body brushed the other man. When he glanced back the smile on Sakumo’s face had widened.

X

It was no longer just the two of them now but those that were accepted were people they could trust, also people that were thrown away by others. Orochimaru knew he should have nipped the idea in the bud before Kushina could have gotten carried away but honestly he found it too funny to care now.

There was amusement more than fear when Kushina travelled the streets and those she had collected followed behind her. The amusement showed how fleeting memories were, for Orochimaru he saw… not a lioness but a fox stalking forward her kits behind her. Any attacker would face her wrath.

No injustice was allowed before her, with Minato a shoe in for Hokage the village would face change. Of course the Sandaime would have to retire first. Orochimaru was not as impatient as Danzo, no he knew the wars had taken their tolls. The losses had slowly broken them all which was why Minato was the best choice, the only choice because the other candidates simply did not want it.

X

“I don’t deserve you.” He smiled.

“Nonsense.” She snorted before she leaned against his shoulder. “If they don’t see your value they are the real idiots.” She blew out a frustrated sigh. “I want my own team.”

“Sarutobi will calm down soon.” Orochimaru chuckled. “Let him forget about your well-intentioned smack down of the Hyuuga clan.”

“But Minato’s team is so cute.” She groaned. “I want a team now.”

“War orphans are everywhere.” Orochimaru shrugged. “Next time we can bring them home.”

“He’ll kill us.”

“The Sandaime?”

“Minato, he puts up with enough, I bring home actual children and start raising them he will kill me.” Kushina chuckled. “He’s tired of having to share them with me already. We bring home actual kids Minato will put his foot down and people will talk again.”

Orochimaru’s laughter echoed in the dark room. “Talk? Let them talk.”

X

He and Jiraiya met eyes while they passed in the corridor. It was the first time for a while that they had seen each other face to face so close. First time they came to face without Kushina coming to his defence or him acting as though he did not see him. Of course that behaviour was for the village only. Orochimaru would never risk his or Kushina’s life because of their childish displays. Jiraiya’s eyes fell to the stuffed fox peeking out the bag that Orochimaru carried and his lips twitched. Orochimaru stifled a sigh. “Cute.” Jiraiya nodded at the bag of baby items.

“It’ll keep her in bed.” Orochimaru said dryly. “And she’ll find it funny.” As it was someone had to ride herd on both parents since they had forgotten that they had limits. Minato went from Hokage to Dad then back without a wink of sleep. Orochimaru had already cheerfully drugged the man three times since the child was born. Minato’s team had gone to simpler means, knocking the man out when he was occupied. Cute.

“That’s good.” Jiraiya smiled. “I’ve got to drop by later, I have some frog puppets for Minato.”

“The child will have nightmares.” Orochimaru snorted.

“Hey Orochimaru.” Jiraiya’s tone was wistful. “Are you happy?”

Orochimaru looked at Jiraiya as he turned the question over and over in his head. Time had passed. Everyone had moved on even him, he knew what Jiraiya was thinking, what he meant and what he was really asking. He looked around to the end of the corridor where Minato’s team waited, bickering with their own gifts to keep Kushina in bed. Sakumo’s amused chuckles floated down the hallway.

He turned back to face Jiraiya and offered an honest smile. “Yes.” He replied, he turned away to walk to others, people who loved Kushina and who accepted him too in their own ways. He stilled missed those from his old life, the pain would never go away. He had loved them with his whole life but he loved where he was now and the people around him, he would not give up what he had even for another chance for what he had lost and that was because of Kushina. “Yes I am.” He smiled.


End file.
